The present invention relates to engine starting control circuits and pertains particularly to a combined starting and ventilating circuit for enclosed gasoline engines.
A number of people are killed or severely injured each year due to explosions or fires resulting from gasoline vapors around enclosed gasoline engines. This is particularly a problem for inboard gasoline-powered marine engines. Such marine engines are typically mounted in an enclosed engine room or compartment wherein gasoline vapors can accumulate if insufficient ventilation is provided.
Most power boats utilizing gasoline engines have a ventilated engine compartment which is positively ventilated when the engine is running. However, most such compartments are not ventilated by a positive ventilation means apart from the engine. Those that do have positive ventilation systems depend on the action of the operator to start the ventilation system and wait an appropriate length of time before starting the engine. This is in order to insure that gasoline fumes accumulated are drawn from the compartment and expelled therefrom to prevent ignition by a spark or the like when the engine is being started.
With such systems, the operator is frequently careless in timing the ventilation cycle and oftentimes forgets the ventilation system entirely. This can result in very hazardous conditions.
It is therefore desirable that some means be available which insures positive ventilation of the engine compartment for gasoline engines prior to the starting thereof.